gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sanagi
Es el noveno ending de Gintama, Fue realizado por la banda POSSIBILITY. Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: *Gintoki niño *Takasugi niño *Katsura niño *Yoshida Shouyou pasado *Takachin niño *Shinpachi niño *Kamui niño *Kagura niña *Umibouzu joven *Otae niña *Kyuubei niña *Sougo niño *Kondou joven *Hijikata joven *Yamazaki joven *Hata bebé *Jii *Hedoro niño *Elizabeth pasado LetrA Romaji= Bokura wa zutto mattetanda Hi no hikari o kanpeki na jidai o Kesshite nigeta you ni mieta no wa okubyou ni Natta kara janaku zutto taetetan da Kogarashi ya nagai yoru no aida Takuwaeta no wa kibou to risoukyou masu souzou Genjitsu wa tsumetaku mo kibishiku mo yasashiku mo toki ni kawaru Dakara koso muchuu ni nareru shippai ya shittai wa kate ni kawaru Yarazu ni koukai suru kurai naraba yatte koukai shitai shougai Sanagi wa itsuka kibou o mune ni so fly Bokura genjitsu to risoukyou de Yureru shinkyou o mata NOKKU shita Okubyoumono dato kaze wa warau dakedo mada Mita koto ga nai mono ga mitakutte Yozora no shita de bokura chou ni kawaru Hoshi tachi wa matataite bokura sasou "fly high in the sky" Tooku tooku sora mada joukuu takaku itsu ni nareba todoku Hoshi wa anna me datte kagayaite matataite mata hikatteru Bokura wa ugokezu ni tobitatsu koto wa ima dekizu ni Hontou no minikui jibun no sugata ni mukiau koto sae mo dekizu ni Demo dareka ni kawaru koto wa dekinakute Mitai mirai wa jibun shidai de Dakara asu no tame ima wa Gutto chikara tameru Mada todokanai yume da to shitemo seikai nante nai kono sekai Itsuka kagayaku hazu nanda kitto Bokura genjitsu to risoukyou de Yureru shinkyou o mata NOKKU shita Okubyoumono da to kaze wa warau dakedo mada Mita koto ga nai mono ga mitakutte Yozora no shita de bokura chou ni kawaru Hoshi tachi wa matataite bokura sasou "fly high in the sky" IMEEJI doori ni wa ikanai koto mo an da ze Datte mada mikansei tobisokoneta nanben Hane no kizu datte mou nanzen nanman kasaneta tte shiritainda kaze no ne Kono hane de ajiwaitain da sora no ne Datte genjitsu wa toki ni souzou wo sura mo koeru Kikoeta no wa tomo no EERU Kowasa datte fuan datte dare no naka ni datte itsumo atte BOROBORO no sono hane ni datte sora mau chikara wa nokosareteru Kizutsuku bun dake kagayakeru mada ikeru tobitate habatake Nando datte chousen sora ni mukatte Bokura sora wo tobu houhou sae mo Wakaranu mama ni hane wo ten ni nobasu Mijuku na yatsu da to kaze wa warau dakedo ima Mune no naka de takaburu jounetsu wo Kara no naka de egaita bouken wo Tsubasa no chikara ni kae ten wo kakeru "fly high in the sky" Mirai e tobitatsu saibou o samashite Ame no hi mo rakurai mo nigedashitaku naru you na hi mo Habataite kumorizora hikari sashite Negai wo omoi wo mune ni hane hiroge on the wind |-| Español= Hemos estado esperando esto, por la luz del sol y el momento perfecto. Parecía que estábamos huyendo y siendo cobardes, pero no lo fuimos. Siempre soportamos, largas y amargas noches frías. Tenemos ideales a los que queremos llegar tal como nos imaginamos, y sería bueno cambiar esta dura y fría realidad. Absorberemos nuestros errores y fallas en los alimentos. Es por eso que, si no lo haces, tendrás una vida para lamentar no, esperando que nuestras crisálidas comprendan la esperanza y así vuelen. Nuestras realidades e ideales, tiemblan en nuestra conciencia cuando los golpeamos una vez más. Nos llaman cobardes, el viento ríe, pero aún así, hay cosas que no hemos visto pero queremos ver, Y bajo el cielo nocturno nos transformamos en mariposas. Las estrellas deslumbrantes nos invitan a "Volar alto en el cielo". Cuando se trata de alcanzar a gran altura sobre el cielo que aún está tan lejos, y sus estrellas brillantes en las que quiero destacar, todavía no podemos llevarlas. Incapaz de hacer frente a ti mismo y a la fea verdad, quieres ser alguien más, pero no puedes. El futuro depende de usted, ¿sabe? Así que mañana ha vuelto a ser ahora, este mundo es un sueño del que todavía no he recibido una respuesta, estoy seguro de que un día brillaré. Nuestras realidades e ideales, tiemblan en nuestra conciencia cuando los golpeamos una vez más. Nos llaman cobardes, el viento ríe, pero aún así, Hay cosas que no hemos visto pero queremos ver, y bajo el cielo nocturno nos transformamos en mariposas. Las estrellas deslumbrantes nos invitan a "Volar alto en el cielo". Hay cosas que no funcionan de acuerdo con lo que imaginaste. Todavía nos falta, después de todo. Innumerables veces hemos volado y luego caído. "Quiero contar la miríada de cicatrices que tienes en tus alas", dice el viento. "Quiero sentir esas alas", dice el cielo. Incluso la realidad supera a la imaginación a veces. Escuchamos los aplausos de nuestros amigos. Todos siempre se sienten temerosos y ansiosos. Incluso nuestras alas maltratadas todavía son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que bailemos en el cielo, Cuanto más se lastiman, más brillan. Todavía podemos ir, despegar, mover nuestras alas, Aceptaremos ese desafío tan a menudo como sea necesario. Hacia el cielo Sin saber siquiera cómo volar en el cielo, estiramos nuestras alas hacia el cielo. Llamándonos inmaduro, el viento ríe, pero ahora, la pasión que estalla en nuestros corazones, la aventura que dibujamos en nuestras conchas, el poder las convierte en alas, permitiéndonos volar a través de los cielos, "volar alto en el cielo". Despegaremos hacia el futuro Agita nuestras células, incluso en días lluviosos, incluso cuando hay rayos, incluso en los días en que queremos huir. Agitaremos nuestras alas. Golpea la luz a través de los cielos nublados. Llenaremos nuestros cofres con deseos y sentimientos y desplegaremos nuestras alas en el viento. Video Curiosidades *En el Episodio 105 presenta la infancia de Itou Kamotarou . *En el episodio 108 se muestra una foto antigua de joven Kyojiro, Mashiroi y Utsuzo. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings